percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dark Light-Chapter 8
Chapter 8 Crescendo P.O.V We walked into the glowing entrance. I was of course very aware of the fact that Kayla was holding my hand, but I didn't do anything about it. Despite how "macho" I acted, I was infact scaried. From Kayla's story about demigods, they had a dangerous life, and I wasn't really ready to risk my life...yet. On the other side of the doorway. It was a empty room, no windows or anything. The highlight of the room was the circle on the floor, there was a candle at each of the four cardinal points, and one candle in the middle. I remembered from Vamp Soc class that this was a ritual circle. Yellow for air, red for fire, blue for water, green for earth and finally purple for spirit. As we walked closer to the circle, somehow the candles lit up. I was startled by it, but Kayla just continued walking towards it, pulling me along. She pulled us into the circle. I expected something spectacular to happen at first, after a few seconds nothing happened and I, sadly, was disappointed. "That was anti-climatic." I mumbled. Immediately after that, silver light surrounded the circle. "I should learn to keep my mouth shut." Kayla nodded in agreement, but her eyes were still focused on the silver light. Slowly it began taking the form of a women. "Nyx!" Kayla exclaimed then closed her mouth quickly. My eyes went to the figure infront of me, the silver light had taken the form of a beautiful women, standing right infront of us. Instinctively, my body moved on it's own and I found myself putting a fist over my heart and bowing down. Some kind of ancient gesture of respect. The goddess smiled at me. "Done like a true warrior." Her gaze went to the both of us, "Merry meet my children." "Merry meet." We echoed her greeting. "I know both of you have a lot of questions to ask. But I have to do something first." She held out her hand. "Come here warrior." I held out my hand for her, she touched the back of my hand and markings that seemed to represent swordmanship appeared on it. "That will come in handy if you find yourself defenceless." She let go of my hand and turned her attention to Kayla. "My gift to you my daughter is not a physical one. It is advice. Your are not alone now, you have me and you also have Crescendo. You have our strength along with yours." Somehow I didn't feel comfortable with that statement, but Nyx didn't notice. Kayla nodded her head and Nyx stepped back. "Now will you answer our questions?" Kayla asked. "Yes." "What is happenning?" Kayla continued. "I can say now that fate has not brought you two together. You are free from fate now. But the reason that you two are together is more than just simple reason." She paused, then continued. "In the near future, someone will attempt to cause a war, it will be a devastating war with casualities on both sides. You are the only ones capable of stopping it." "Us?" I asked. "I get why Kayla can do it, but why me? I'm not anything special." The goddess smiled. "Even you don't know your own strength." Then the silver light began fading, Nyx's expression turned into alarm. "I don't have much time. But remember the both of you, stay together. Cover each other's weaknesses and strengthen each other's strength. Merry meet, merry part and merry meet again." Those were her words before the light faded. We walked out of the room, confused as ever. "You know, she did technically say "stay together". Maybe she's trying to matchmake us or something." I said trying to lighten the mood. "Maybe." Kayla said, giving out a short laugh. I rubbed the mark that was now on my right hand, it was sore. Kayla noticed the gesture. "You okay?" She asked. "Yeah I'm fine. It's just sore" "Anyway I can help?" "Maybe you could kiss it better?" It was phrased as a joke, but Kayla did it anyway. She kissed the back of my hand. "Better?" "Yeah. But come to think of it, my lips are kinda sore too-" "Nope. Nice try. Not going to happen." She smiled, and walked away. Her green hair following her. "At least I tried." I said, and caught up to her and walked back to the girl's dorm. The Dark Light Category:The Dark Light Category:Chapter Page